


A little jealousy

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: It’s part of the show, it’s just part of the show, and there’s nothing to be worried about. But he is.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A little jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Can you please do the one related to their "ang mate" episode. Monsta X ray S3 Ep7

It’s part of the show, it’s just part of the show, and there’s nothing to be worried about. But he is.

He can’t help the little frown that graces his lips, or the pang of jealousy that goes through his body when Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are a little too close to each other. 

He feels like a third-wheel skating around the two of them, like an unwanted guest

“It was like I was invited to somewhere that I don’t belong to. Well, it’s alright, I’m cool with it,” Kihyun says with a tight-lipped smile.

“But you don’t look happy,” the cameraman says

“Do I? Haha” he chuckles

He finds Minhyuk and Hyunwoo at the other side of the rink, trailing behind them with a frown

It’s hectic for the rest of the day. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk seem to be tied together by the hip even when the camera isn’t rolling and he’s left to sulk in a corner by himself.

It’s time to film the last segment, “Choosing your ang mate” and Kihyun is nervous

Hyunwoo goes first, sticking his hands in the lie detector as Hoseok picks out a ball out of the box

“Two questions,” Hoseok says

Kihyun decides to take the reins and asks the first question, “Now that we’re at the final stage, is there a chance that you’ll change your mind?”

Hyunwoo hesitates for a moment before speaking “I was not only hurt but also helped and in the end I had a lot of fun”

“Ooh, his heart rate is going up,” Hyungwon teases

Hoseok asks, “Did Minhyuk hurt you then?”

Changkyun presses the button on the machine as Hyunwoo says “No”

They watch the machine with curious eyes. It dings, _false_

Minhyuk’s eyes widen in shock and the others erupt in laughter, meanwhile Kihyun sighs in relief. He doesn’t think he’d forgive himself if he ever hurt Hyunwoo.

They move on to finally picking their ang mates. Hyunwoo says a ment about how much of a good day he had and then he’s turning around with his eyes closed 

“Whoever wants to be his mate, please go out,” Hoseok says

Kihyun’s conflicted, but decides to bite the bait. He drags the pillow along with himself and sits behind Hyunwoo, anticipating what’s about to come.

“Hyunwoo..” Minhyuk starts, “Do you think your mate is here?”

Hyunwoo hums “Yeah”

Kihyun giggles silently

“If you think he’s here, then shout his name turning around”

Hyunwoo stands up, and Kihyun follows suit tentatively. There’s a still pause as Hoseok counts from three to one.

The next moment is unbelievable; “Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo yells out Kihyun’s name and Kihyun is quick to jump into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace

He’s surprised, to say the least. With how the day had been going, he thought Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were totally going to end up together.

Nonetheless, he’s ecstatic and all the jealousy he felt through the day just washes out of him. The rest of the shooting passes by in a breeze and when it’s time to end the day and go home, Hyunwoo and Kihyun are closer to each other than two peas in a pod.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a chocolate high right now :|
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
